The Forgotten Zanpakuto
by demonoftheheaven
Summary: All her life, the zanpakuto spirit was lonely, never called upon by her master. For over 150 years, she remained in the inner world of her master, abandoned and forgotten. During the zanpakuto rebellion, the lonely spirit is manifested. With no memory of her master or name, she wanders around searching for a purpose.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The young teenage girl looked at the night sky. She sat on a large boulder. Surrounding her, there was a wasteland of sand and bones. The moon was the only light in the entire inner world.

The girl had almost albino white skin. Her eyes were crimson red. Her hair was midnight black and hung down to her waist. Her hair was slightly curly. There were strings of bells weaved into her hair, making a soft tinkling sound in the slight breeze of the wind. Her chest was completely flat. She wore a black kimono that covered her entire body, exposing nothing. She had scars all over her body that were paler than her already very pale skin.

The girl had been there for over 150 years. She had given up calling for her master years ago. Now, she stayed silent, watching the moon. It was the only thing she could do. She knew her master would never answer her calls, call her name out. It was hopeless. A tiny part of her still held hope and occasionally, she still called out, but that little hope was almost diminished. The last time she had tried calling out was 50 years ago.

Every now and then, the other zanpakuto would visit her and encourage her to not give up. But even then, it didn't help. The young zanpakuto spirit was lonely. There was a hole inside her that could only be filled when her master finally answered her calls.

One day, a voice came.

" _Follow your instincts and come out,"_ the voice said. " _I will grant your desires; just follow your instincts."_

The young girl felt herself move without her permission. Suddenly, she was no longer in her home. She was in a forest surrounded by other zanpakuto spirits.

"Welcome," a familiar voice said.

They all turned to see a tall, thin, and pale man. He had dark brown hair with two bangs that hung over his face. His eyes were turquoise colored and circled by purple. His finger nails were very long and made a clacking sound whenever he curled them. He wore a long white robe that had fur lining. He had purple manacles on his wrists as well. He wore a permanent frown on his face.

"I am Muramasa," the man said. "I have freed you from your masters. You have the freedom to fulfill your desires now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The girl stared at the bright blue sky.

"Hey," a voice said from beside her.

The girl turned to see a masked man in a long light purple kimono. The mask had golden teeth, black lips, and fangs on each side. The top part of the mask was shaped like cherry blossoms and was gold colored. His dark brown hair was long and tied back in a ponytail that reached his lower back. His kimono was tied at the waist with a long white fabric. He wore red and gold ornaments on his outfit as well as gloves.

"I am Senbonzakura," the man said.

The girl looked at him.

"You're a quiet one," Senbonzakura said. "I noticed you often stare up at the sky."

The girl nodded, turning her crimson red eyes back to the sky.

"My home is always night time," she said softly. "I've never seen blue sky before."

"I see," Senbonzakura said. "What is your name?"

"I don't know," the girl said. "I don't remember anything; not my name or my master."

"You're the same as him then," Senbonzakura said, gesturing to a tall man.

The said man came over. He was tall. There was an ice blue X mark across his face. His eyes were gray colored and his hair was a teal-green color that reached down to his lower back. He wore a pale blue kimono. There was a dark blue chest plate underneath the kimono. The two were joined by two bronze star shaped clips joined by a pale green rope. He wore a scarf-like piece of ice around his shoulders. His arms and legs were covered in ice.

"Greetings," the man said.

"Hello," the girl said.

"Your voice is rather hoarse and raspy. You haven't spoken in a long time, have you," the man stated.

The girl shook her head.

"What are your desires?" the man asked.

"I want to find my master." The girl said.

"I wish to find my master as well," the man said.

After that, the two stuck together as they shared something in common.

* * *

The girl watched from the shadows as her friend battled the child captain. In the end, her friend lost the battle but regained his memories. She stepped out and Hyourinmaru looked at her.

"Hyourinmaru," she said. "That is a fitting name for you."

Hyourinmaru nodded. His master was cradled in his arms.

"Go with your master," the girl said.

"I will visit you again," Hyourinmaru said.

The girl nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I congratulate you for regaining your zanpakuto Captain Hitsugaya," Ukitake said.

Toshiro nodded.

"Master, may I request something," Hyourinmaru asked.

"What is it Hyourinmaru," Toshiro asked.

"I have a friend. She was the same as me. She cannot remember anything. All she wants is to find her master as well," Hyourinmaru said. "She has never participated in the rebellion."

"Where is she now," Ukitake asked.

"I have an idea," Hyourinmaru said.

"You mean that gloomy teenage girl you were hanging out with," Monkey asked. "She rarely even spoke to anyone. She was extremely shy and quiet, couldn't even meet anyone's eyes."

"Her eyes give me the creeps. It's like she's staring directly through you," Snake said, shuddering slightly.

"Let's go find her," Toshiro said.

The two flash stepped away.

* * *

The girl sat at the top of the waterfall. She stared at the moon. The tiny bells in her hair tinkled gently from the breeze. She heard two pairs of footsteps behind her and identified their spiritual energies within a second as they were familiar.

"Hyourinmaru," she said.

"Yes," Hyourinmaru said.

The girl stood up and turned around.

"Would you be willing to come back with us?" Toshiro asked. "We will help you find your master."

The girl hesitated before nodding. The three flash stepped back to the squad 4 barracks.

"You are the friend then," Kyoraku asked.

The girl nodded.

"So you don't remember anything," Ukitake asked.

"I do not remember my master or name," the girl said softly.

The girl subconsciously backed into a corner, lowering her head to look at the ground.

"You're a shy one," Ukitake said. "Do not worry; we will not hurt you."

"Do you know anything of Muramasa's plans," Renji asked.

"No," the girl said. "He lets us roam freely. The others have already found their masters. Hyourinmaru has his master and name back. Senbonzakura has reunited with his master. They are the lucky ones."

The girl clenched her fists.

"I always feel lonely, even when I am surrounded by other zanpakuto spirits." She whispered.

"What is it you desire," Hyourinmaru asked. "Your true desires?"

"I want to find my master. But most of all, I don't want to be lonely anymore," the girl said quietly, wrapping her arms around her small slender form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The girl was wandering around when she felt a huge amount of spiritual energy. She felt drawn towards it. She ran towards it. Senbonzakura and Byakuya were in battle with Kenpachi. Tobiume and Haineko had been defeated as well as Ashisogi Jizo, Wabisuke, and Kazeshini. Suddenly, Byakuya and Senbonzakura were thrown back. Kenpachi laughed, thrilled from the battle.

"Who's next," he demanded.

His eyes locked on the girl.

"Who the hell are you," he asked.

The girl just blinked before walking over to Senbonzakura and Byakuya.

"Are you all right," she asked.

"Yes, but you should get out of here," Byakuya said.

"You are in no condition to fight anymore," the girl said.

"You cannot be thinking of fighting that man. You wouldn't last a second against him," Senbonzakura exclaimed.

"I can stall him long enough to let you get out of here," the girl said.

The girl turned to face Kenpachi.

"You're going to fight me," Kenpachi asked. "You look so weak and fragile."

The girl just stared at him with empty crimson eyes.

"I don't care," she said. "Your next opponent will be me."

"All right, if you say so," Kenpachi said. "Draw your weapon girl."

The girl held out her hand and a long sword appeared in her hand. The sword was weathered down and beaten with jagged edges and scratches. The blade was longer than the average katana blade. The hilt was wrapped in white bandages.

The girl abruptly lunged forward. Kenpachi blocked her, but was forced back from the girl's abnormal strength.

"You're very strong for such a weak looking girl," Kenpachi commented.

The girl and Kenpachi began fighting furiously, neither gaining the high ground. Everyone stared at them in awe. The girl leapt back a few feet suddenly and raised her sword into the air.

"Drink," she chanted.

The jagged and beaten blade morphed into a giant battle axe. The girl yelled as she hefted the blade down and slammed it into the ground. The result was a massive explosion of wind that knocked down nearby buildings. There was an enormous crater from where the blade hit the ground. The girl lifted the giant axe over her shoulder easily as she walked forward.

"Very nice," Kenpachi said, grinning.

The girl and Kenpachi leapt at each other once again, but once Kenpachi's blade clashed with the girl's axe, Kenpachi's sword broke in half. Kenpachi leapt back and studied his broken blade.

"Huh, you're the first one to break my blade," Kenpachi said. "What is that power?"

The girl looked at the axe that was currently embedded in the ground.

"This is my shikai form." She said softly. "In shikai, I possess tremendous cutting power, capable of cutting through everything."

"And what about your bankai," Kenpachi asked curiously.

"Your weapon stands no chance against me in shikai. You think you can defeat me if I use my bankai," the girl asked.

"Call it a curiosity," Kenpachi said. "I want to see your bankai girl."

"Very well," the girl said. "But I will not be responsible for the damage."

"Whatever, I'll take the responsibility," Kenpachi said, grinning.

The girl held up the axe.

"Bankai," she said.

She disappeared in an explosion of wind and spiritual energy. The release of the bankai was enough to tear down all the buildings nearby easily. The dust cleared, revealing the girl.

The girl had transformed as well as the blade. Her albino white skin had turned red and had black designs across her face. Her eyes glowed crimson red. There were two black horns on her head. The axe had morphed into an altered form of the battle axe, but had jagged edges with a longer hilt wrapped in bandages. She looked like a demon.

"You're very powerful for a zanpakuto," Unohana said in concern. "In fact, I would go as far as to say you are a captain level zanpakuto."

The girl tilted her head. She lifted up her bankai with one hand, pointing at Kenpachi.

"You are the one who wanted to see this form," she said. "You will pay the price."

The girl leapt at Kenpachi. Kenpachi listened to his instincts and leapt out of the way instead of blocking the blade. The jagged blade cut the ground deeply, creating a wave of power that caused everyone to stumble. The girl wrenched the huge blade out easily and used the bandages to whirl the axe in the air. She hurled the blade at Kenpachi, who barely managed to dodge it. The girl leapt forward with enhanced speed. Kenpachi grabbed the axe and threw it back at her with tremendous force. The blade slammed into the girl's stomach, sending her skidding back a couple of feet. Kenpachi took the opportunity to slash his broken blade at the girl's stomach. The girl winced slightly before grabbing the axe and slashing at Kenpachi. Kenpachi ducked back as the blade almost decapitated him but instead cut his chin. Kenpachi skidded back a couple feet before leaping forward again. He ducked to avoid the axe aimed at his head and impaled the girl's shoulder. The girl wrenched the blade out of her shoulder without a sound as she slashed out again, managing to cut Kenpachi across the chest. She would've cut him in half if Kenpachi hadn't leapt back at the last minute.

The girl leapt forward to slash at Kenpachi again but her wrists were caught by Kenpachi's hands. She felt the hand holding the bankai snap, forcing her to drop the axe. The girl stared at Kenpachi.

"You're a very good fighter. I haven't had such a good fight in a long time," Kenpachi said. "But unfortunately, I have to finish this now."

Kenpachi stabbed her in the stomach. The girl gasped as she fell to the ground. Everything went black.

* * *

The girl fell backwards. Kenpachi's broken blade was impaled in her stomach. The broken blade dissolved into dust with the girl. Kenpachi looked at the axe. The axe shimmered before turning back into the familiar jagged edged sword. He picked it up and ran his fingers across the scratched metal of his sword.

"Looks like I was right after all; you were my zanpakuto," Kenpachi said.

"Captain," Ikkaku exclaimed.

Kenpachi lowered his sword and turned to see his third and fifth seat running towards him.

"We successfully got our zanpakuto back sir," Yumichika said. "Who was that girl you were fighting? She almost beat you."

Kenpachi looked down at his sword.

"That girl was my zanpakuto spirit," he said.

Kenpachi shook his sword slightly.

"Hey, you in there," he called. "Hey girl, answer me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The girl appeared in the wasteland of bones and sand: her home. She was sitting on the boulder once more. She gazed up at the moon.

"Home sweet home," she muttered.

The girl sprawled out across the rock and looked at the stars.

"Master," she whispered.

She sighed.

"When will you call for me?" she asked out loud. "After all of this, I wonder if you will call for me now."

Suddenly, there was a voice that cut through the quiet air.

"Hey, you in there," the voice called. "Hey girl, answer me."

The girl sat up, blinking in surprise.

"Master," she muttered.

The girl closed her eyes and felt herself morph. When she opened her eyes, she was in the outer world, standing in front of Kenpachi.

"Master," she breathed.

"Huh, you came," Kenpachi said. "I didn't think you would come."

The girl blinked.

"Look, I'm sorry for ignoring you for all those years," Kenpachi said, looking down slightly. "It was wrong of me to never learn your name. If you will give me another chance, I will use you as my zanpakuto properly this time."

The girl was silent for a moment. Kenpachi waited patiently for her response. The girl suddenly sagged slightly. She looked at the sky.

"I've waited so long for this day to come," she said softly. "The day you finally hear me and ask for my name."

The girl began laughing happily.

"Over 150 years I waited," she said. "I almost gave up. The last time I called out for you was 50 years ago master."

The girl looked at Kenpachi.

"My name is…Nozarashi."

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. :)**


End file.
